


All Dolled Up

by Dustbunny3



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: In a world where Faye and Julia are partners, a job calls for a little game of dress-up–- Faye’s not sure if she wins or loses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100's drabbletag for the prompt "fancy" and never got around to cross-posting. Decided I may as well for Femslash February :D

"Ready when you are," Faye calls, tugging artfully at her dress as she steps from her room. They don't do nearly enough dressing up, so she went all out. She grins, anticipating the look on her partner's face.

Footsteps announce Julia's arrival. Faye straightens, leans back to display herself against her doorway– and finds the doorway the only thing keeping her upright. Julia's black gown, conservative at a glance, invites the imagination on a guided tour of her body; her hair is swept back for once, exposing the elegant lines of her neck.

They don't do _nearly_ enough dressing up.


End file.
